Purpose
by colonialwoman
Summary: How hard would you fight for the life you really wanted? Would you die for it? She would.


_"My name is Santana Lopez. I am evaluator 274b and I had achieved my purpose in life. I am to be executed under The Sector 19 Act; paragraph 4. Why? Treason. _

_You see, everybody has a purpose in life, and instead of it being an unknown mystery that you may never get to answer to; we're given them the second that we're born. When I was born, Identifier 304 handed my parents a set of objectives. Targets. Goals that I must achieve. _

_-Become an Evaluator _

_-Marry a Doctor _

_-Have 2 Children_

_ That was my list. Some people have more objectives than others and their life becomes harder. The poor are given completely unrealistic targets that they will never achieve. Every 5 years, there is a successful meeting where an Updater sits down and decided whether or not you're on your way to achieving your target. If you're not, your case will be handed over to an Evaluator; to someone like me. And we decided whether you live or whether you die. _

_So, naturally, the lower and easier the expectations, the less likely you are to be slaughtered. But low expectations don't come cheap, even if your father is the Major of your hometown and your mother is the respected housewife. Bribery is easy but it costs all but an arm and a leg. My parents could only afford one child; me. And I'm the underachiever that changed the world. I started a war. People died fighting for something I started. I started the great war; World War Class was my doing and I'm going to die because of it. _

_But it's important for you to understand that I don't regret any of it. I feel no guilt for any innocent drop of blood that was split; because I did it for her. And I'd do it all again. There is a life that we're all meant to live, and the ability to change it is not one that comes easily. But if you want it enough, you can make it happen. Just remember that good or bad intentions do no always result in good or bad outcomes._

_My name is Santana Lopez and in 3 days, I'm going to die."_

* * *

"Santana! Get up Mija! You're going to be late." Maria yelled up the old wooden stairs for the 3rd time in little over a minute. The girl just didn't listen!

"I'm not going to school today Mami!" The young girl screeched back. She pulled her fluffy duvet up and over her head and settled in, content, peaceful and really hoping her mother would cut her some slack. She felt her eyelids slowly flutter shut with the weight of the world pressing down on them in a demanding fashion. The tranquility was torn to shreds when Maria all but kicked down the door, triumphantly holding a green and orange water pistol, no...machine gun, wearing a devious smirk.

"What was that dear?" Maria called out sweetly. Slowly approaching the bed and extending out an arm, ready to use the band-aid method on Santana's blanket. _Grab and pull_. The younger girl was vulnerable and completely helpless. Her shrieks of terror echoed throughout the empty house and the cold water hit every inch of her flawless skin and soaked her down to the core in seconds.

"Mami! What the fuck?!" Santana protested in anger. Her arms swung in dramatic fashion and her body dripped little ice cold droplets of water as a puddle began to form at her feet. Maria pinched her daughters cheeks and told her that bad things happen to those who don't listen. After drying herself out and changing into her Cheerios outfit, she begrudgingly left her house in the direction of McKinley High.

* * *

**Hey guys! I was on the bus on the way to school this morning and I was thinking, my exam period has started now and it was scary to think that these could determine my life. So wouldn't it be easier if we all knew what we were meant to be? Who we were? Or would it? It's funny how inspiration can hit! So I've got a small plan of where I'd like things to go but it's not set in stone and I can adapt it if you like! I know the idea of the story may not be clear yet and I haven't decided whether it's going to be a Quinntana or Brittana story yet! In my drafts, it's Brittana but I'm not so sure. What would you guys want to see?**

**You can PM me and we can get a dialogue going! Or you can visit my tumblr, and ideally you'll follow me;) or you can leave an anonymous ask and let me know what you guys think! So yeah,**

** there's my link, you can guys can talk to me anytime! About the story, other fics you like, recommendation requests, the meaning of life, why the sky is blue, etc, you get the picture right? Look forward to hear from you guys! REVIEW**

**(ps, sorry that my A/N is longer than the actual chapter. I just want you guys to know a little about it and see if ya'll are interested before I go full steam ahead)**


End file.
